


Encendidas

by Luz Beata (AdelaideScott)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Lesbian Sex, Moral Bankruptcy, Multi, Teenagers, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/Luz%20Beata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Sabes por qué pasamos tantos años preguntándonos sobre cómo sería hacer el amor? Porque...ya no lo recuerdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encendidas

**Author's Note:**

> 4.El emperador.Tabla tarot.Retos a la carta.

**Encendidas**

Nunca tuvo oportunidad de estudiar el cuerpo de Jacqueline con detenimiento.

(La sangre derramada da perspectiva. Pensaría lo mismo luego de Ox) 

-Tienes más de princesa que yo.-dijo de repente, poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia ella.

(el calor corrió espeso de entre sus labios inferiores, mientras que los que partían su cabeza se mordían y alargaban en una mueca torcida) 

Jacqueline pareció no oírla. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y acuosos. Procesaba el éxtasis vivido hasta minutos antes. Kim hizo lo mismo antes de incorporarse en las colchonetas diseminadas por el suelo, observando la forma blanca, alargada e incluso brillante que constituía su Arma en la oscuridad. 

(Los hombres de Aracné las dejaron solas para que se recuperaran. El cuarto no estaba cerrado con llave. Ponderaron en voz alta sobre si atarlas o no pero cuando tanto una como otra empezaron a reírse, dejando de forcejear y alentándolos en la _moralización_ , embebidos todos en sudor y anestesiados también por vino, supieron que el éxito era total) 

Kim se arrodilló junto a Jackie, separando de nuevo sus piernas húmedas. El mismo brebaje que en su caso salía de entre el tajo apretado y rojo de Jacqueline. 

("Tienes una fresa ahí", susurró o pensó tan fuerte Kim, que creyó haberlo pronunciado)

-¿Sabes por qué pasamos tantos años preguntándonos sobre cómo sería hacer el amor? Porque...ya no lo recuerdo.

Kim se frotó contra Jacqueline. El placer mandó una corriente eléctrica en el agua que le empapaba los muslos. Aumentó la velocidad. Jacqueline gimió y se retorció. Sus miembros cobraron vida y rodeó con los brazos de bailarina ágil a Kim, soplando en su oído, siguiendo su ritmo con mayor parsimonia de la que llegó a dominar con los hombres de Aracné antes.

Jacqueline no pareció escucharla. Pasaron así quizás horas, hasta que ya fue de día de nuevo.

(Quizás no para ellas y el castillo de Baba Yaga, pero afuera, en el reino de la luz, era diferente. _Siempre_ iba a serlo. Kim y Jacky se habían sumergido en una noche eterna donde no habría contornos de horas, sino por los actos de placer y el sufrimiento infligido a otros, no necesariamente una cosa separada de la otra) 

-Quédate conmigo. Para siempre. Yo lo haré. ¡Siempre...! ¡Argh! 

Kim mete los dedos en esa raja sangrante, igualmente virgen que la de ella hasta entonces. Se ríe en respuesta, muerde a Jacky y vuelve a preguntarse por qué lo retrasaron tanto. 

Tal es la plenitud que llora, dominada por sus nuevos impulsos, siendo una persona diferente. La bruja de los cuentos, una perra salvaje eternamente en celo, a la que no bastan hombres ni mujeres. La que precisa de un Demonio ( _Linterna_ ) incendiándola y consumiéndose debajo suyo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on~


End file.
